Son Of A Warden
by Artimus Knyght
Summary: What if Duncan had had a son and what if that son was also a Grey Warden. Please read and review.
1. Introductions

Right then, I do not own Dragon Age.

I know I keep starting stories, but I've got so many ideas in my head, I really hope you like them.

Introductions

The clunk of armour could be heard as a man of about thirty years, outfitted in silverite scale, paced back and forth in front of the fire in the Grey Warden camp. Strapped to his back were a long sword and a kite shield bearing the heraldry of the Grey Wardens; both were also silverite. Across the fire sat a younger man, a junior Warden outfitted in steel splintmail with a steel long sword and a wooden kite shield made of yew with a Templar heraldry.

The pacing man paused and ran a hand over his shaved brown hair, his green eyes staring deep into the fire. His father had been gone nearly two weeks now, gathering recruits from all over Ferelden. He hoped to return with six, but he had also hoped to have returned a week ago. Apparently there were delays, ones which his father had to endure. The last message that he had received from his father had told him that he was heading back. So now all he had to do was wait. He didn't do waiting well. He had just resumed his pacing when he noticed the Revered Mother striding up to the fire, a couple of Templars following behind her.

"Warden Dylan, I request the use of this junior Warden to deliver a message to the mages," Dylan felt anger at her demand. He was about to refuse her when remembered that his father wanted everyone to co-operate. Dylan had been left in charge of the Wardens and he wasn't going to disappoint his father. He hefted a sigh.

"Very well," he said, turning to face Alistair, "Warden Alistair, deliver the message for the Revered Mother and return here. We need to prepare for the arrival of Warden-Commander Duncan." Alistair got to his feet and saluted, his arms crossed against his chest and bowed, before following the Revered Mother away from the camp. Some of the other Grey Wardens were milling about; most of them had their own duties to perform. There were only two female Wardens in Ferelden and both were sat outside their tent sharpening their blades. Greigor was drinking a pint of ale as he polished his armour; Dylan rolled his eyes, that man could not get drunk. David, the recruit who joined the Wardens along with Alistair, came running into the camp. He had been stationed on the Imperial Highway to watch for Duncan. Before he could say anything Dylan was running towards the main gate of Ostagar.

He arrived just as the King was leaving. He bowed and the king clapped him on the shoulder. Dylan walked to his father and saluted him. Duncan chuckled and pulled him into a hug.

"My son," he greeted, "How are you?" he was grinning and soon Dylan was too.

"About as well as I can be father," he said hugging back, "and you father? Did you get the recruits?" Duncan pulled back and led his son to the small group of people, five women and a man. Two were dwarfs, two were elves and two were humans.

"Recruits, this is my son, senior Warden Dylan," they all nodded in greeting, though the elven women did so stiffly. Duncan motioned towards the only man, a dwarf.

"Dylan, this is Duran Aeducan." Dylan bowed his head before observing the dwarf. He was short and appeared to be chubby, just like every dwarf Dylan had ever met, but he was well built. He was a warrior, built for battle. He had long brown hair and beard, both were tied into plaits. He was wearing heavy dwarven armour and carried a giant battle axe; it almost seemed too big for him. His father moved onto the other dwarf.

"This is Natia Brosca. Both Duran and Natia are from Orzammar, as you can probably guess." Natia didn't seem as chubby as Duran. Dylan wondered if it was because she was a woman or if it was because she wasn't a warrior, for she was clearly a rogue. Her hair was light red and cut very short. She was dressed in leather armour and had a crossbow on her back. There was a block tattoo on her right cheek, like a brand. Dylan remembered the stories of the branded dwarves, they were casteless, belonging to no house.

"This is Kallian Tabris, of the Denerim Alienage." The small elf was glaring at him and Dylan suspected that she hadn't been treated well by humans. She too was a rogue; she had two daggers strapped to her back. Her blonde hair was loose, messy and down to her shoulders. She wore tatters of clothing, her dress was ripped in several places, and there was a golden ring on her ring finger.

"This is Lyna Mahariel, of the Dalish." Unlike the city elf, Lyna looked at him with cool indifference. Her short black hair pulled back into three ponytails, one to each side and one at the back. She wore Dalish armour that showed her bare midriff and had a longbow on her back, another rogue. She too had tattoos on her face, hers however were graceful and artistic. In contrast to Natia's, hers were to show that she belonged with the Dalish.

"This is Solona Amell, of the Ferelden Circle of Magi." The young human girl was staring around in awe at everything. The sky, the earth, the trees, even the ruins. Her hair was a vibrant red colour and short, pulled into a very small ponytail on top of her head. She wore mages robes and carried an Acolytes staff.

"And finally we have Elissa Cousland, of Highever." Elissa looked depressed, like she would break down crying at any moment. Her light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail with a few strands falling each side of her face. She wore expensive leather armour and wielded a silverite sword and a matching dagger, and a silverite shield was on her back, even though it looked too big for her. Standing next to her was a big Mabari, constantly on alert for danger. Around its neck was a spiked collar.

"A pleasure to meet you all," Dylan said, "I look forward to welcoming you all to the ranks of the Grey Wardens. Father," he turned to face Duncan, "may a have a word?"

"Certainly," Duncan bade the recruits to wait where they were while Dylan moved out of earshot. He was soon joined by his father.

"Father, how old are they?" Duncan raised his eyebrow. He looked back at the recruits before addressing his son.

"I will not lie, some are very young," he sighed, "The eldest is Duran at twenty five, followed by Natia, who is twenty three. Elissa is twenty and Lyna is eighteen. Kallian and Solona are just sixteen with Solona being the youngest having just had her birthday last month."

"Sixteen," Dylan hissed, "you wouldn't even let me join the Wardens until I was twenty. They're not even women yet, the Darkspawn will kill them." Duncan held up his hand to forestall his son's arguments.

"I had to recruit the two elves, they are capable, but in all honesty I would have left them where they were if I could. Lyna is dying of the taint and Kallian killed the Arl of Denerim's son," Dylan would be the first to admit that his father had a bleeding heart, but then so did he. He knew that he would not have been able to leave them to their fates either.

"What about Solona?" he asked and his father smirked.

"Well, she would have been put to death by the Templars for helping a mage to escape the circle," his son gave him a startled look, "but it's her power that drew me to her. At sixteen years old she is the youngest person to ever go through the Harrowing. Irving told me it was the quickest, cleanest Harrowing he had ever seen. Even if she hadn't helped her friend escape however, she still would have been in danger there." Dylan looked at his father, a question in his eyes. Duncan sighed again.

"You know of the fraternities, yes?" Dylan nodded, "Solona does not belong to one, frankly she is too young to, but she does have a voice in the circle. She doesn't believe in any of the fraternities, Solona is simply the voice against injustice towards the mages. She believes that the Chantry itself has strayed from the teachings of Andraste. You can see why she would be unpopular with the Templars, many of whom wish she had failed her Harrowing."

Dylan looked over at the young girl. Before he had only noticed her awe in everything, now he noticed the determination in her eyes, in her stance, this was no little girl that someone could easily push around. She was a fighter and Maker help anyone who tried to push her around. Dylan let his father dismiss the recruits, sending them off to find Alistair and the other two recruits. He then walked to the Wardens fire in the main camp alongside his father.

"What happened to the others?" he asked and his father sighed again. His father was doing that a lot lately. Duncan was keeping something from him, he knew it, but he wouldn't press him. His father would tell him in his own time.

"Duran was betrayed by his younger brother and framed for the murder of his older brother. Natia killed the head of the criminal carta and was to be rewarded with imprisonment because of her casteless status. Elissa is the only daughter of the Teyrn of Highever. Her mother and father were recently killed, betrayed by Arl Howe, as was her sister-in-law and her nephew, her older brother is already here and doesn't yet know of the betrayal. Her home was invaded, her people slaughtered and she has lost a lot of the innocence that she had in her youth." Dylan sighed.

"Dylan, I received word from the first Warden last week," Dylan perked up, "He says you are a fine Warden and wishes to assign a small group of Wardens to your command." Dylan was shocked, staring at his father.

"Are you serious?" Duncan nodded, "Why? I've never done anything extraordinary."

"Dylan, one does not have to do extraordinary things to be extraordinary," Duncan said with an air of exasperation, "The First Warden is impressed by you, not what you've done. I believe he is testing you, to see how you handle command. I believe he is choosing you to be my replacement." Duncan fell silent.

"What do you mean father?" They arrived at the fire and Duncan went into his tent, Dylan following him.

"Dylan, I have been a Grey Warden for thirty years now, the time of my calling is drawing near, I fear it may already have begun. It won't be long and I'll be heading for Orzammar and the Deep Roads. I hope to stay long enough to stop this blight, but when my time comes I will leave and you will take my place." Dylan was silent for a moment. He quietly moved over to the desk and poured himself some whisky from the bottle on the table. He downed it in one before pouring himself another glass and retreating to one of the chairs. Duncan poured himself a drink and sat down as well.

"So who will be under my command?" Dylan asked. There was no point in grief at this point. The way of the Grey Wardens was set. Dylan himself was quite aware that he had twenty more years to live, it had just slipped his mind that his father was out of years. He took a sip, no wonder his father had been distant lately.

"All of the new recruit, those who survive the joining, that is, and Alistair," Dylan nodded before taking another sip, "your mother would be proud of you, as am I."

"She would be proud of you too father, as am I," he smirked a little into his drink and sighed, the smirk fading from his face. With all the sighing he was starting to do, if he wasn't careful he would turn into his father. As he sat observing is father he thought that that might not actually be a bad thing.

* * *

So tell me what you think. Please review.


	2. The Grey Wardens Song

Here's chapter two, please enjoy.

The Grey Wardens Song

Dylan was sat before the fire in the Grey Wardens camp, his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped before his face, the big mabari hound that belonged to Elissa Cousland lying on the floor at his feet. Night had fallen and the other Wardens had gathered around the source of warmth and light. His father and Alistair were with the recruits, taking them through the joining. The recruits had arrived back from the wilds just hours ago and with the exception of Solona, who was brimming with excitement, they all wore various looks of exhaustion mixed with trepidation.

Alistair had led them off to the back of the old ruins while Duncan had taken the Darkspawn blood they had collected to prepare it for the joining. Dylan had watched them leave and seen as Solona had split off and gone to see the kennel master, Natia had sneaked off to open a chest and Elissa had gone to see the trader/blacksmith. When they had all disappeared into the ruin, Dylan had made his way to the Warden's camp.

He saw movement in his peripheral vision and turned his head. Alistair and the recruits were making their way towards the camp. Dylan noticed that there were two less recruits than there were early. It appeared that the knight and the cutpurse hadn't survived. Alistair sat himself down next to Dylan, the recruits standing awkwardly off to the side. The mabari shot up and leapt at its mistress, who hugged the dog with a faint smile on her face. Dylan looked up at them.

"Congratulation on surviving the Joining, take a seat and join us around the fire," he motioned at the many empty seats. They all sat down amongst the other Wardens and Dylan felt that he could tell a lot about them from where they chose to sit.

Lyna and Kallian were amongst the elves of the group, but whereas Lyna sat in the middle, comfortable in her position, Kallian sat at the edge of the group, unsure as to how they felt about her. Duran and Natia were among the dwarven contingent, but the dwarves were mostly made up of casteless or surface dwarves, so it was Duran who sat on the edge of the group, trying hard to look comfortable, but wishing to be anywhere else. Natia fit right in with her fellow dwarves and laughter could soon be heard from her side of the fire.

There were a few mages within the order and Solona seemed to gravitate to them, fascinated by all the different kinds of magic that they had learnt and by the different kinds of robes they wore. Elissa sat down besides Alistair, her dog lying down in front of her now. She remained silent, staring into the fire, her eyes slightly glassy.

One of the older female Wardens left the fire and came back with a fat lute. She started plucking the strings in a slow soft melody. One of the Elves took out an intricately carved wooden flute and added some harmony and a Dwarf ran off and returned with a drum. The music was beautiful, slow and slightly mournful. The recruits closed their eyes and just listened as the music filled their hearts with both sadness and joy. The other female Warden stood up and stepped right up to the fire.

"It is something of a tradition that when someone joins the Grey Wardens, we welcome them with a song," She said, her voice soft, "We welcome our new brother and sisters tonight with the song of the Grey Wardens, composed by the minstrel Minodius after the first blight." She was silent for a moment before she took a breath and began to sing in a soft, beautiful voice.

"The darkness is coming  
get ready to fall,  
the nights almost on us  
there's no hope at all,  
but there in the distance  
standing so tall,  
shining in armour  
they're here to save us all.

With their weapons drawn  
they're ready to fight,  
they're all that stand between  
us and the blight,  
they are our shield  
and they are our sword,  
helping us defeat  
the chaos and the discord.

Now you stand with them  
the swift and the might,  
and now it you  
facing the blight,  
you stand for your family,  
the young and the poor,  
and you feel the need to save them  
deep down in your core.

With your weapon drawn  
you're ready to fight,  
you're all that stands between  
us and the blight,  
you are our shield  
and you are our sword,  
helping us defeat  
the chaos and the discord.

I stand with you now  
a Warden I am,  
the Darkspawn the wolf  
and the people the lamb,  
we will stand between them  
a light in the dark,  
and when the blight is over  
in history we'll mark.

With our weapons drawn  
we're ready to fight,  
we're all that can stand up  
to beat back the blight,  
we are the shield  
and we are the sword,  
helping to defeat  
the chaos and the discord."

The music faded out and the singer bowed before taking her seat once more. Elissa and Solona were wiping their eyes. The others were sat up straight, with glazed eyes, and ready to do their duty to the Wardens.

"Right Wardens, Bed!" Dylan ordered, "We've got a battle tomorrow and I want everyone at one hundred per cent. I'm here for our newest Wardens if they've got any questions. Make it quick if you have as I want to hit the hay too." The other Wardens got up and made their way to their tents. The six now junior Wardens hung around. They glanced at each other and Solona cleared her throat.

"I think the thing we'd all really like to know is … well … what happens now?" she asked shyly, "Now that we're Wardens? With the battle tomorrow? I mean, once the blight is over, where do we go from there?" the others nodded and Dylan sighed.

"Well," he began, "we'll be down in the valley fighting with the king and those of us who survive the blight will bolster the Order here in Ferelden. You'll stay with the Wardens until the day you day, fighting the Darkspawn as is now your sworn duty. After all, 'In War, Victory. In Peace, Vigilance. In Death, Sacrifice.' It's not the most comforting thought to some, but a Grey Warden is all you are now, and your duty must come before all else." The six nodded thoughtfully, except Elissa who looked slightly distraught, and made their way to the newly erected empty tents.

Dylan sighed again, and made his way to his own tent. He held open the flap and looked back at the camp before ducking inside.

* * *

So tell me what you think. I came up with the song myself. Please review.


	3. Tension Before The Battle

Well here's chapter three, I hope you enjoy it.

BTW it took me about twenty minutes, thirty tops to write the Grey Wardens Song, for anyone wondering.

I do not own DA.

Tension Before The Battle

Dylan exited his tent early in the morning and set about his tasks. He sharpened his blade and polished his armour and shield. He then donned his armour and sword and shield and went to get firewood for the fire and collect a few rabbits from their stores for rabbit stew. He skinned and prepared the rabbits and had just started cooking when the other Wardens began to rise and set about their own tasks. He was dishing up when Duncan showed up. He handed his father a bowl of stew and then handed them out to the other Wardens before taking one for himself. There was chatter amongst the Wardens as they ate, but they fell silent when Duncan cleared his throat.

"I want every one back here an hour before sundown tonight. The Darkspawn will be here an hour after sundown and we must be in the valley when they arrive. Spend the day preparing for the battle." He ordered before turning to look at the newest Wardens, "There is a strategy meeting at noon up in the ruins and King Cailan has requested the presence of our six newest Wardens." They looked surprized and apprehensive, but nodded, knowing they couldn't turn the king down. Duncan set his empty bowl down, nodded to his son and left the Wardens camp.

The rest of the morning past uneventfully, well as uneventfully as it can when you know you will be fighting monsters that very night. There was a heavy feeling in the air and tensions were running high. Noon arrived and the six requested left, they didn't return until three hours later, Kallian and Solona looked a bit miffed. Duncan beckoned him over and Dylan followed his father to a quiet area to talk.

"I'm afraid you will be going into battle tonight with only four Wardens under your command." There was a pause, a stretch of silence as Dylan gapped like a fish.

"Why?" he finally asked.

"The King has commandeered Alistair, Kallian and Solona to light the fire at the top of the tower of Ishal, in order to signal Teyrn Loghain when to charge." No wonder the two girls looked upset. "He only trusts them to do it."

"No one else can do it?" his father shook his head, "Alright. Anything else?" his father sighed.

"Since your group is smaller than it was going to be, I'm assigning you all to the back of the valley; you, Duran, Natia, Lyna and Elissa." Dylan was gapping again.

"But I want to be upfront with you!" Dylan almost shouted.

"This is not up for debate Dylan!" Duncan commanded, "You will be stationed at the far end of the valley and if things go badly you will retreat along with those you command!" Dylan looked at his father and was surprized to see fear there.

"What do you know father?" he asked quietly and Duncan sighed.

"Nothing, yet," he murmured while looking around, "I just have a feeling that the battle will not go well. Listen to me my son, if the worst should happen, should we lose the battle and I die on the battlefield, you must lead the remaining Grey Wardens and defeat the Archdemon, do you understand?"

"Don't say these things father..." Duncan cut him off.

"Do you understand?" he asked again and Dylan reluctantly nodded.

"Good. Now if you will excuse me, I have to prepare for the battle ahead." Duncan walked off in the direction of the Kings camp and Dylan made his way back to the fireside.

The next few hours passed in a blur for Dylan and soon enough they were all heading to the valley. Well, all except Alistair, Kallian and Solona, who were heading for the Kings camp and the Tower of Ishal. Duran was calm and looked like he was anticipating the battle to come. Natia had a hipflask out; she took a swig out of it and began to offer it around, everyone turned it down. Lyna was checking her bow and all of her arrows. Elissa was fidgeting slightly, nervous, either for the battle or her brother, probably both. Her dog, who Dylan now knew as Buster, was faithfully at her side, as always.

Dylan and his group split from the rest of the Wardens and made their way to the back. They got to their positions and turned to face the wilds. Dylan could just make out his father talking to the rest of the Wardens and then King Cailan as he addressed the rest of the men up front. He lifted his head and looked up at the tower of Ishal. His eyes travelled down it and followed the bridge across to the arch leading to the camp. He couldn't see anyone from his angle, so he returned his gaze to the tree line which had begun to glow. It was dark now and the glowing was getting brighter. At any moment the Darkspawn would exit the wilds and the battle would begin. Dylan turned to look at his companions.

"I know you are new to the Order, new to all of this, and I know this is scary, but we cannot let these monsters win. There will come a day when the minstrels will sing of your daring heroics, but that day is not this day. Stick together, stay alive and if all else fails retreat from the battle. If you are injured, retreat from the battle. So don't get injured, and kill every monster that comes within reach of your weapons, for they must not get past us, for if they do it is the innocents of Lothering who will pay first."

There was a determination in their eyes as he finished his speech. They drew their weapons and prepared themselves. Dylan drew his own weapon and turned to face the front lines. Dylan looked around and noticed that some of the soldiers nearest them had heard his impromptu speech and also seemed more determined. A young woman nearby had drawn her sword and a dagger. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with the fire, her black hair short and free. She dipped her left fore fingers into a pouch on her belt and smeared war paint across the bridge of her nose. A younger man next to her, barely out of his teenage years, was clearly her brother. His hair was also black and his eyes were also blue, though his held a hidden anger. He had drawn a great sword and was snarling at the Darkspawn that had just emerged from the trees.

The Darkspawn began to charge and the archers loosed their bows once, twice and a third time. The Darkspawn continued to charge, climbing over their fallen brethren, and the hounds were released. The Darkspawn was almost upon them when the army began its own charge. They surged forwards to meet the monsters.

"For my family." They said.

"FOR THE WARDENS!" They yelled.

"FOR THE KING!" They shouted.

"FOR FERELDEN!" They cried.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. The Battle Of Ostagar

Here's chapter four, please enjoy.

The Battle Of Ostagar

Solona slammed the door behind them and slumped against it. Kallian fished a lyrium potion out of her small pack and handed it to her. Solona nodded her thanks and downed it, feeling energy rush through her limbs and magic fizzle at her fingertips.

"What are these Darkspawn doing ahead of the horde?" Alistair gasped, trying to suck in as much air as possible, "there wasn't supposed to be any resistance here!"

"You could try telling them they're in the wrong place," Solona quipped as she healed a gash on Kallian's arm, the blue glow of magic surrounding her hands.

"Sure, because this is obviously just a misunderstanding," he snorted, "we'll laugh about this later," Kallian used her uninjured arm to pick up a small piece of rumble and toss it at him, hitting his arm, "in any case, we need to move quickly. If we don't light that beacon Loghain won't know when to charge." The girls nodded. Solona's hands stopped glowing and she released Kallian's arm. Kallian looked and was happy to see that there wasn't even a scar. They picked up their weapons and followed after Alistair.

* * *

Dylan rallied the soldiers around him using his skills as a champion. The rain was beating down around them, washing the blood away, whether tainted and not. He used his shield to beat the Darkspawn back and his sword to cleave through them. They had been fighting for what felt like hours and they were beginning to tire, but they couldn't give up. They couldn't stop; they just had to wait for Loghain.

Duran was lost to them. Not that he was dead, he had just grasped his rage with both hands and was using it to fuel his fighting. Dylan remember the ash warriors talking about it, they called it the Berserker rage.

Natia was disappearing in clouds of smoke and reappearing behind the monsters, killing them before moving onto the next target.

Lyna was firing arrows at any monster that got within her range. She had called some wolves from the wilds and they were fighting to protect her.

Elissa was, for lack of a better word, duelling with the Darkspawn, throwing spare small daggers at those out of her reach. Buster was attacking any that came to close to his mistress or any that hit the floor.

Dylan skewered a Hurlock on his blade and pushed it off with his shield. He glanced up at the tower of Ishal. Where was the signal?

* * *

Kallian slumped against the wall, she couldn't keep this up much longer. She was so very tired. Suddenly she felt new energy flooding through her. She looked up as Solona finished casting rejuvenation on all three of them. Alistair led the way up to the last level; Kallian was glad that it was almost over. They broke into a run and up the stairs.

They were running towards the fireplace when they saw something big. It turned towards them and roared. The girls looked at Alistair and were shocked to see fear on his face. Either this was something he had never come across or he had and it had almost killed him, either way wasn't good.

It didn't matter though, all that did was that it was between them and the fireplace. If they didn't light the signal then the battle was lost. They dropped into their stances and the beast charged.

* * *

Dylan spun around and lopped the demons head off just as there was a flare from above him. He looked up and felt jubilation. The tower had been lit, the signal sent. He cheered with the rest of the soldiers and felt the will to keep going. Any minute now Loghain and his men would charge and the Darkspawn overwhelmed. The blight would not be over, but the battle would be won.

He carried on fighting with new hope, but as the minutes stretched by he knew something was wrong. Loghain should have charged by now. He spun around and saw Loghain's men marching away. The horror must have shown on his face, for Lyna, Natia and Elissa spun around too. They all knew what was happening, but it was Elissa who gave voice to it.

"BASTARDS!" she screamed, getting the attention of more than a few soldiers in the area, even Duran, "THE BASTARDS ARE ABANDONING US!" They continued to fight, but in his heart, Dylan knew it was over. The whole plan depended on Loghain's forces charging to the rescue, without them, the battle was lost. He began searching for his father, but could only watch from afar as he was killed whilst kneeling over the body of the King. Dylan closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. He opened his eyes and could see the tide of Darkspawn slowly but surely overtaking the army.

"RETREAT!" he yelled to the men and women who fought beside him, "RETREAT! THE BATTLE IS LOST! REREAT!" the soldiers began to run, in the same direction as Loghain. They would never catch up to him. His forces would have mounted their horses by now. Dylan ran with the soldiers, dragging the remaining four Wardens behind him. He saw the brother and sister running ahead of them, looking back at the horde in fear, her war paint had long since been washed away by the rain.

A roar from above had him faltering. He looked up and froze. A dragon! The Archdemon! But no, it wasn't, he could not feel the taint from it and it was not calling to him. Just an ordinary dragon then. It landed on the tower of Ishal and ripped the roof off. It spouted fire inside before reaching in and gathering something from inside, He was too far away to see what. It took to the sky again, roaring, and flew into the wilds. Elissa knocked his shoulder and pushed him forwards. They ran again, towards safety, if you could call it that.

Dylan reached the ridge at the far end of the valley, one of the last to do so, and turned back. The Horde hadn't given chase yet. It seemed the Darkspawn wanted to celebrate the victory. He bowed his head in respect for his father before turning around and following what remained of the army.

* * *

So tell me what you think, please.


End file.
